A variety of studies of clinical disorders of male reproduction are in progress. Currently we report 1) new biochemical studies of sperm function, 2) demonstration of a reduced FSH requirement for maintenance of spermatogenesis in hypogonadotropic men and 3) evidence that response to varicoelectomy among infertile men may be only 10% compared to earlier more favorable estimates.